In a known switching arrangement of this type (German patent specification serial no. 1 802 457) the switching device is constituted by a spring-supported ball-shaped contact member and two contact elements. In this prior art switching arrangement, the plug device is provided in the form of a plug which has an actuation member as the actuation element. In this prior art switching arrangement, the actuation member is urged into contact with the spring-supported contact member when said plug is plugged in, with the result that the contact member is moved from its rest position and the electrical connection between the contact elements is interrupted. When the plug is removed, the force of the spring will cause the contact member to return to its rest position, and the electrical contact between the two contact elements will be reestablished.